


Nesting Season

by TariSirfalas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, Dubious Consentacles, Mouth Play, Other, Soft Vore, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The villagers in the town near your base had warned you before you left. Don't go to the nether during nesting season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting Season

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what vore is, prepare to be educated

The villagers in the town near your base had warned you before you left. Don't go to the nether during nesting season. When ghasts tend to their young they become more aggressive, they said. You had ignored their advice. The ghasts couldn't be any more aggressive than they were at a normal time of the year. They always shot fireballs at you as soon as you were in sight. What more could they do to you? Spit acid from their eyes?

The thought made you chuckle as you walked into the shimmering obsidian portal. Warm, purple mist surrounded you, obscuring your vision for a moment. You knew that you had arrived in the nether when you felt that familiar flip in your stomach. Stepping into the makeshift cobblestone room that surrounded the portal, you took stock of the supplies you had brought. Eventually you would make a proper nether hub but today the mission was to find a nether fortress. When you were sure you had everything you needed for the trip you walked out into the hellish landscape around you.

You managed to avoid ghasts until you were about a thousand blocks away from the portal. With your eyes busy scanning the hills for netherbrick, you were almost struck by the fireball it spit at you. You drew your bow. The few shots you sent towards it missed as it moved fast to the side. You pulled back another arrow, aiming right between its eyes.

Suddenly, a pale tentacle started to curl around one of your arms. Startled, you shot the arrow in a wild direction, missing the target completely. Not that the ghast in the distance had your attention anymore. This new ghast had snuck up on you while you had been busy. You tried to pry the slimy tendril off of you but another one wrapped around your other wrist and wrenched them apart. More curled around your legs and your waist and you felt yourself lift off the ground. You struggled against your captor, your confusion about the situation making you panic. The ghast tightened its grip on your limbs in response. Its suction cups pulled on your skin, leaving slimy pink circles.

Was this what the villagers had warned you about? You knew that ghasts fed on zombie pigmen this way but you had never heard of them taking humans. Were you going to be eaten? You continued to try to free yourself but that plan halted when you realized that the ghast had floated over a huge lava lake. The ghast seemed to sense that you stopped struggling and loosened its grip. That was when it started.

At first you weren't sure what it was doing as tentacles wormed their way under your armor but as your diamond chest plate started to crumple and rip apart, you felt a cold chill of realization. With unbelievable strength, the ghast tore your armor from your body, letting the pieces fall one by one into the lava far below. It did the same to your clothes. As the slick tendrils slid over your bare skin, you began to notice something. The slime it left behind felt warm, tingling. Your limbs began to relax against your will. Muscle relaxant? Maybe. But certain other parts of your body weren't relaxing at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. The slime coating your sensitive areas seemed to heighten the sensation of the tentacles rubbing against your skin. One of its suction cups pulled against your nipple for a moment and you inhaled sharply, your back arching involuntarily.

Your mouth was open just long enough that a warm tendril was able to snake inside. You gagged on it, feeling the warm slime already coating your tongue. It tasted sour, but there was a sweetness to it as well. As the inside of your mouth relaxed around your gag you found yourself sucking on it, drawn to the strange flavor. You could smell the slime now too. A strong musk filled your nose, sending a wave of warmth across your body. For a moment your mind drifted and you became overwhelmed with sensations, tingling with need. You could feel the bumpy texture of the tentacle cups as they caressed your inner thighs. They seemed to kiss you every time they suckled at your skin, as gentle as a lover.

Pulling your mind back to reality felt like being splashed with ice cold water. You became aware that the tentacles suspending you in the air were positioning you in front of the ghast's mouth. Suddenly you were reminded why you had been snatched up in the first place. You tried in vain to free yourself but you could barely move your arms or legs. The ghast purred quietly, almost as if to comfort you. It opened its mouth and started to push you inside, face first.

You closed your eyes at first but your fear was overcome with the curiosity of what lay inside the ghast's mouth. The back of its throat glowed with a soft, orange light, pulsing in time with what you assumed was its heartbeat. The light illuminated its mouth, shining on the warm, glistening walls and with it you could see its 'tongues.' Well, one of them was a tongue. It was bigger and flatter than the rest of the dark pink tentacles that came wriggling out of its mouth to reach for you. You screamed through your squirming gag, more out of surprise than any hope of being rescued. Your arms and legs completely useless now, you were gently pushed stomach down on top of the ghast's tongue, its wet, bumpy flesh rubbing against you in sensitive places as the tip curled between your legs. The tentacle inside your mouth wriggled out just in time for you to moan involuntarily. The ghast seemed to echo you with a cooing moan of its own, the sound reverberating around you. Its tongue vibrated against your skin and a sudden wave of pleasure washed over you. Your breathing was getting heavier, deeper. The musk you had smelled earlier was stronger from inside its mouth and you almost lost yourself in the sensations again. You were only dimly aware when the white tentacles released you and were replaced by the warm, pink tendrils surrounding the ghast's tongue. These tentacles had the same texture as the tongue and as they caressed your naked body you groaned needingly.

Your mind was growing hazy. It was too hard to think. Thinking was getting in the way of the pleasure. God, you were so horny. Was it all part of the way ghasts ate? You decided that you didn't care. So what if you were eaten? You couldn't escape and you started to wonder if you wanted to anymore. Submitting to this monster, letting it take you, all of you, suddenly felt like the best idea in the world.

It was only when near darkness fell around you that you realized that the ghast had pulled you inside and closed its mouth. The soft orange glow that came from the back of its throat continued to pulse slowly and you heard a deep throbbing beat with it. The ghast's heartbeat. Somehow the sound of it calmed you. You felt your back pressed against the roof of its mouth. The tongue moved across your body gently, slowly, as did the tentacles around your limbs. Warm saliva washed over you, making your skin tingle pleasurably. You were reminded for a moment that you were being digested, but the thought passed from your mind when the ghast purred again and the vibration shook your back and between your legs. You arched your back, moaning. The ghast was sucking on your body as if you were just a piece of candy and you couldn't stop it from making you so horny. You found yourself grinding against the tongue, wanting it to rub you faster, harder. You started to whine with need as the pleasure built, begging the ghast for release. This monster was the only witness to your depraved madness. Why should you hold back?

Finally, electric jolts of pleasure pulsed through you as you climaxed. As your body shook and your mind melted with ecstasy, the ghast's tongue lapped up your juices. It made a soft purring sound and you wondered faintly if you tasted good to it. It didn't stop suckling on your body even after your orgasm faded and you realized you were still so horny. You were even escalating towards another climax. And you were okay with this. More than okay. In the back of your mind you knew that this was wrong but that part of you was growing fainter by the second.

It didn't take long for you to orgasm again. You begged the ghast for another, moaning unabashedly, realizing you were quickly becoming addicted to the feeling of the huge warm tongue caressing your tingling skin. By your third climax you wondered if the ghast would ever stop sucking on your body. Would it just keep going until you dissolved in its mouth completely? Somehow the idea made you shiver with lust.

You weren't sure how long you were willing trapped inside the ghast's mouth. You lost track of time as you floated in a haze of warm pleasure and hot juices. But suddenly the rhythm stopped. The tongue-like tentacles around your limbs lifted you away and you whined from the loss of sensation. You struggled against them, not to escape but to try to fall back onto the wide wet tongue. The tendrils were too strong for your weak muscles and you were easily pulled out of its mouth. You squinted your eyes from the sudden brightness of glowstone near you. Somehow the air of the nether felt cold to you for a moment. You shivered.

High-pitched purring caught your attention. When you moved your head to look you saw a baby ghast. You had never seen one before. Ghast nests were well hidden and by the time they left the nest ghasts were fully grown. But this one was no bigger than a slime from the overworld. And it had its mouth wide open.

You remembered what 'nesting season' was about. But you couldn't even think about escaping anymore. In fact, you started wondering what the inside of the baby ghast's stomach would look like. What would it feel like? You moaned softly imagining what kinds of pleasure awaited you. The mother ghast lowered you into her baby's waiting mouth, its own smaller set of mouth tentacles lapping at your skin briefly, licking you hungrily. The orange glow in the baby's mouth was fainter than its mother's. Your arms led the way down its throat and you moaned as your nipples, still so sensitive from mama's tongue, were rubbed by its soft flesh as it slowly started to swallow. Its heartbeat was loud in your ears. The tongue tentacles curiously explored your body as you inched down. You spread your legs when they began lapping between your thighs and you jerked with shocks of pleasure when they found sensitive areas to taste. Your body was squeezed down its small throat until your hands found the stomach at last.

The stomach walls were soft and fleshy but what was curious was the seemingly hundreds of long, thin tentacles lining the walls. They curled around your fingers and your arms as they entered the stretchy organ. Your skin started to tingle sharply from the substance coating your arms. Stomach acid. It didn't exactly hurt but it certainly made all the nerve endings in your skin go crazy with sensations. Your head pushed in and you could see the inside at last. The dark pink walls were lit only by the soft pulsing glow on one side. Veins in the flesh pumped blood to the beat of the thundering heartbeat. But you didn't get to see long because the stomach tentacles wasted no time caressing your face and you closed your eyes on instinct. Several of them forced themselves in your mouth They wrapped around your tongue and down your throat but your muscles were so relaxed that you didn't even gag.

As more of your body gradually slid down into its hot, humid stomach, the baby ghast purred. The vibration of it concentrated in its throat where your pelvic area was and you moaned through your squirming gag from the sudden wave of tingling pleasure. Every inch of your skin was touched by the tentacles as you were slowly squeezed inside. They even began to explore crevices in your body, even the most mundane. Your hearing became muffled when they plugged your ears but suddenly you could listen to all your tiny moans and gasps of pleasure so loud in your head and you didn't mind anymore. Thankfully they left your nostrils alone. You didn't want to pass out before you could feel the tentacles on the rest of your sensitive skin.

It seemed to take forever but at last the hot, flushed area between your legs broke free of the constricting esophagus and was immediately assaulted by the stomach tendrils. Your wanton moan was defining in your own head. Nothing was sacred to the tentacles as they rubbed and tugged at your body and when your legs were pulled inside you tried spreading them as far as they could in the tight fleshy space. Your asshole was teased for only a second before tendrils started snaking inside. Every hole was filled, the uncaring tendrils thrusting in and out, coating everything in hot tingling acid. Your limbs were forced wide apart, your weak body hugged by the walls, stroked by the tentacles. Instinct and a mad lust took over your mind as you bucked your hips against the tentacles, against the soft fleshy walls. Your animalistic growls and moans filled your head, fueling your release, and soon you climaxed. The tendrils in and around you became more animated as they soaked up your juices and it seemed as if barely any time had passed before you convulsed in ecstasy again.

You were so filled, so full of lust and tentacles and various fluids that you didn't care where you were anymore. You could barely remember anyway. You climaxed inside the ghast's stomach more and more and each time seemed to take you higher and higher in pleasure. You wanted it to last forever, but it could not. The musk and the acid became too much and at some point you passed out, your vision blurring and fading as you rode the waves of one last orgasm.

You blinked slowly as you woke in your bed. The memory of what happened to you trickled out of the fog in your mind and a shadow of pleasure danced down your spine. As you stood up, your empty inventory was the only thing that reminded you that it had not been a dream. A nightmare? A fantasy?

You decided that you would avoid the nether for awhile but in the back of your mind you knew that it wouldn’t be for long.


End file.
